This invention relates to an automatic drink dispensing system and more specifically to a completely, self-contained drink dispenser for use with a Post-mix system. The system automatically and sequentially dispenses cups, the necessary beverage ingredients, applies a lid over the filled cup, marks the lid with the designated flavor, and in turn delivers the packaged product.
With the explosion of the fast food service industry in this country, the development of an auotmatic drink dispensing system which could reduce the labor and time required to prepare a soft drink would be highly desirable. Current soft drink dispensing equipment creates considerable labor expense in that each activity involved requires specific and separate manual operation. The development of a self-contained automatic dispensing system would minimize handling and substantially reduce the time necessary in the preparation of the drink. Heretofore, in order to satisfy the requirement of immediate service, drinks have been prepared ahead of time and left to stand until such time when they are needed. This approach leads to a diluting of the drink and in turn an inferior product. An efficient automatic dispensing system would eliminate the need for stock piling large quantities of drinks prior to peak sales periods.
Various techniques have been proposed for providing automated systems for dispensing soft drinks such as the utilization of conveyor type systems whereby cups are automatically introduced to a continuously moving flight conveyor which receives the cups and processes them forward through a cup filling station, a cup capping station and a cup discharge station. The cup filling means travels forward synchronously with the conveyor belt while filling the cups and a heat sealing device is provided whereby caps are heat sealed to the rims of the cups while traveling forward. A discharge station is provided for automatically lifting and transferring the cups. However, there are distinct disadvantages in such a system. For example, the conveyor type system was found to be too large and expensive to be adaptable to a small, self-contained Post-mix dispensing operation. Furthermore, the systems were inherently complicated by the requirement of a continuously moving drink dispensing apparatus and capping devices. In addition, at the present time, the film applicator approach to capping the drink is also considered to be too expensive as well as too large for use in a small, self-contained Post-mix dispensing appartus. Other techniques providing elaborate approaches for fulfilling each phase of a drink dispensing system such as at the ice dispensing station, the cap dispensing and sealing station or the beverage dispensing station, but with these disclosures therein lies the general overall disadvantage of the particular system being too large and/or expensive for utilization with a self-contained, compact post-mix drink dispensing system.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a Post-mix dispensing system which will overcome the above-noted disadvantages.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a self-contained, Post-mix dispensing system which will automatically dispense cups, ice and beverage mix, apply a lid to the cup, mark the lid, and eject the final packaged product in one systematic operation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a completely automated composite Post-mix dispensing system which eliminates the heretofore high cost of labor required in the preparation of soft drinks.
Yet, still a further object of the present invention is to provide a Post-mix drink dispensing system which will substantially reduce the amount of time required to deliver a completely prepared beverage in response to demand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic dispensing system which would eliminate the need for stock piling large numbers of finished drinks prior to their demand thus avoiding the dispensing of an inferior product.
Yet, still another object of the present invention is to provide a completely self-contained Post-mix drink dispensing apparatus which is economical, compact and reliable.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter.
It should be understood however that this detailed description and accompanying specific drawings indicating preferred embodiments of the invention are given by way of illustration only since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a result of this detailed description. Any such changes and modifications should be considered to be within the scope of the present invention.